


When the Alliance falls

by cheebos



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower, Crimson Flower Route, Extended Scene, Gen, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheebos/pseuds/cheebos
Summary: "I- no. There’s. There is no more room for that. No more room...for doubt."An extended/alternative scene following Claude's death on Crimson Flower heavily featuring an OC.





	When the Alliance falls

**Author's Note:**

> See Summary.
> 
> Laid out in script format with initials standing for character names. The first part is lifted from the game in order to keep consistency.

E: The battle is over, professor. Derdiru is ours. The Alliance has collapsed, and their leader has fallen. 

B: Did we really have to kill him?

E: If Claude had lived, the faction of the Alliance that is against the Empire would never have stopped fighting us. To keep the bloodshed to a minimum he had to be taken out of the equation. However, now that it’s over, I can’t help but wonder if he was in complete control of that entire situation. What will become of the Alliance without him… He must have taken that into account. Without the rule of House Riegan, and with most of that territory left unscathed, the Alliance will undoubtedly ally itself with the Empire. The citizens’ lives will be saved from ruin and no more blood will be shed. Perhaps that’s what he wanted from the start…

B: That sounds like Claude.

E: Of course, if his plan here in Derdiru had worked and I had lost my life...the opposite would have come to pass. The Empire would have rushed to the Alliance without further conflict. No matter how the battle unfolded, Claude secured the shortest, most peaceful outcome possible. And yet, I can’t help but that perhaps I-

I: Claude…! Claude, no!

E: What…? You’re-

I: Why did this have to happen?! You said everything was going to be okay, that we could trust them to- oh, Claude…

E: Isaac, I...I’m so sor-

I: Don’t waste your breath! We never asked for this! We never wanted to be part of your crusade! All we wanted was to live our lives as we saw fit! What was wrong with that?!

E: As hard as this might be to hear, if we had not done what we had today, then the infighting in the Alliance never would have stopped. Taking Derdriu was necessary to create a better future for Fodlan. 

I: Necessary?! This was my home! This is my home! You came and trampled all over it and you have the audacity to say it was necessary?! I’ve lost everything because of you. My brother is gone. Judith and Claude are dead. My home is in shambles. Even Astor has abandoned me.

B: Isaac, please calm down.

I: Shut up! All of you...you’re all alike! You think you know what’s best for the rest of us but you never listen to what the people have to say! You lead innocent lives to their end, claiming justice or freedom as your goal, touting nonsense about necessary sacrifices, but not once do you even stop to consider what it is any of us truly want! You don’t even see us as human: we’re just pawns. You’re no different than she is.

E: !

I: Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?! Tell me he did something wrong! Tell me what I did to deserve this! Just say anything, please!

E: ...

I: Heh. So that’s it, then. All of it was just. Meaningless.

E: Wait, please-

I: Stop. Just, stop. I...I can’t take hearing your voice anymore.

B: Where will you go?

I: Does it matter? Once I’ve seen that his body is laid to rest where it belongs, it doesn’t matter. I’ve no hope of finding my brother anymore. I’ve got nothing else to lose.

H: Lady Edelgard!

I: Goodbye, Edelgard. Goodbye, Professor. And good luck fighting her. I doubt that we will ever meet again.

(After returning to Garreg Mach)

B: Are you still thinking about Isaac?

E: During our days at the academy, he tried talking to me a few times. Despite the difference in our social standing and the fact we were in completely seperate houses, he still tried. I never knew him all that well, but to see him like this…

B: What happened to him?

E: He was marked as a fugitive for the murder of an Imperial noble. It was a fabrication by my uncle he used to gain full control of a territory in the Empire called Hrym. I don’t know why Isaac was there, but he didn’t deserve any of that. Professor, he and Claude wanted the same thing we did, didn't they? Was there perhaps something else we could have done or done differently so that things didn't end up this way?

B: Starting to have doubts?

E: I- no. There’s... There is no more room for that. No more room for doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up in like 20 minutes! New record.


End file.
